Resurrection
by Seema
Summary: Seven drabbles, each exactly 100 words in length. Spoilers for X2. Features all characters.


Resurrection  
  
By Seema (seemag1@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel Comics; X2 type stuff to Bryan Singer.  
  
Author's Notes: Seven drabbles, each one exactly 100 words in length, taking place at the end of X2. Spoilers for the movie much. Each one can stand on its own or can be read individually. They are ordered here in the order they were written (and preferably, the order in how they should be read as well).  
  
****   
  
~Rise~  
  
She is aware of pinprick sensations -- the heaviness of cold and darkness on every inch of her body. She doesn't know how much time has passed, whether it has been seconds or hours or even days. As a medical doctor, she only knows she should be dead, not contemplating her current state of existence.  
  
She only remembers the torrent of water washing over her, pulling her. For once, she is grateful for the companionship of millions -- billions -- of voices clamoring in her head. One voice is louder than the others.  
  
*Professor?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
Out of a watery grave, the Phoenix rises.  
  
~Ripple Effect ~  
  
After the students are gone, he wheels to the window.   
  
The tickle at the back of his mind since Alkali Lake has been growing stronger each day since. A gentle mind touch at first, easily recognizable as Jean, but now growing with an intensity he cannot ignore.  
  
Scott had stood there an hour before. Xavier had felt the sudden wave of emotion surge over the younger man. In three words, Xavier could have offered Scott comfort, but he chose not to. Not until he was sure.  
  
Xavier reaches out with his mind for confirmation. Satisfied, he nods.  
  
*Welcome back, Jean.*  
  
~ Notification ~  
  
The room is furnished simply: a twin bed, a desk, a chair, and bookshelf. It's not as large as the one Scott shared with Jean, nor does it have an adjoining bathroom. He will adjust to those inconveniences far quicker than to life without Jean. He unpacks slowly and methodically, arranging things so he can locate them easily.   
  
*Scott.*  
  
He stops in shock at the 'sound' of the familiar voice in his head.   
  
"Jean?" His voice cracks.  
  
*Yes.*  
  
Scott sits on the bed, pressing his hands to his face. Then he rises. He wonders why the Professor didn't tell him.  
  
~ Affirmation ~  
  
"That is the end of today's lesson." Storm closes the textbook. As students leave, she mentally notes that this is the seventh session of the biology class Jean usually taught and which Storm has temporarily taken over. Storm now spends her free time reviewing basic animal biology. The lunch hour she shared with Jean, she now spends with Kurt.   
  
Storm looks out the window. It's a gray day, similar to that day on Alkali Lake when Jean made her final choice.  
  
*You're doing fine.*  
  
A tentative smile crosses Storm's face.  
  
"Your class is waiting for you, Jean," she says softly.  
  
~ Linger ~  
  
Logan blinks in the brightness of the late afternoon sun as he sits on the front steps. The students are outdoors, enjoying the warm temperatures; he's simply glad to be outdoors and away from the ghost of Jean Grey which haunts the hallways and rooms of the school. He thinks about borrowing Cyclops' bike and heading into town for a beer.   
  
*So you're sticking around?*  
  
Logan draws his breath in sharply. "Jean, is that you?"  
  
*You make a great babysitter.*  
  
Logan stands up. This is crazy, he thinks. As he heads into the school, he wonders if the Professor knows.  
  
~ Shadow Dance ~  
  
"So who will take care of us if something happens?" Rogue glances at Bobby anxiously.   
  
"Dr. McCoy," Bobby says.   
  
"It won't be the same. Dr. Grey saved my life--"  
  
"When Logan stabbed you."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Logan says he heard Dr. Grey speak in his head."  
  
"That's not possible. We saw--"  
  
"Yes." Bobby holds Rogue's gloved hand. "We did."  
  
They hear the creak of the closet door and then they see a quick movement of white; Rogue jumps.   
  
"What?" she whispers.  
  
Bobby points. Jean Grey's lab coat now hangs from the coat rack.  
  
Rogue stands up; she needs to talk to Logan.  
  
~ Faith ~  
  
He's an outsider to this particular grief, mourning a woman whom he barely knew. He understands the despair and guilt and he understands it will take more than the Lord's Prayer to heal his new friends. He has heard the rumors, but only he believes them.  
  
Kurt lifts his eyes to the sky. In less than a second, he is on the shores of Alkali Lake. Hesitantly, he takes a step forward and kneels in the snow, extending his hand.  
  
"Come home, Dr. Grey," he whispers. He is not surprised by the ripple of gold that flashes across the lake. 


End file.
